Cobra - Young and Impressionable
by littlemissdeath
Summary: CC and Firefly get more than acquainted. GI Joe reborn verse. No Billy born in this world. CC is in his late 20's. Set during marvel #28 Contains WaterSports and slight Scat, pig play and of course my favourite - Male/Male sex.


**CC and Firefly get more than acquainted. GI Joe reborn verse. No Billy born in this world. CC is in his late 20's. Set during marvel #28 Contains WaterSports and slight Scat, pig play and of course my favourite - Male/Male sex.**

Firefly stood next to his young Commander. Zartan and the other Dreadnoks had left and it was just them. Waiting in the little hut in the swamp. It was going to be hours before their transport arrived. Firefly had not slept in 48 hours and was exhausted. He wandered over to the bunk in the corner. He sighed with relief as he took of his boots. He removed his jacket and hung it over the chair next to him.

He laid back with his hands supporting his head. Even with a singlet on the swamp was a sweltering place. The Commander walked over holding a bottle of water. He stood over Firefly and began to drink some. The look in his eyes was definitely one of thirst. He watched as the Commander drank more with no intention of sharing. Firefly knew that was just the Commander's way and he leaned over and drank from his own now very warm, bottle.

"Warm is it?" the Commander slightly gloated.

"Yeah I don't mind it hot. It's more tasty that the swamp water." Firefly joked. The Commander put down his bottle and stood right next to the bed. "Anything would taste better than muddy stagnant water."

"Anything?" The Commander smiled under his hood and swayed his hips slightly. "You sure?" Firefly put his hand up on the Commander's hip, gripping his fingers around his small waist.

"I bet you pissing on me would be a damn site cooler than taking a dip in the swamp." The Commander swallowed. "And would smell better too." The Commander didn't need much prompting, and slowly began to undo his pants. He held his hand down there for a moment as he watched Firefly.

He saw that Firefly was no longer looking up, but at what his hand was doing. The Commander played with himself a bit longer before he pulled down his pants and began to stroke his cock. He could see that Firefly was very turned on and there was a large bulge growing in his fatigues. The Commander climbed on to the bunk, straddling Firefly's legs. He then put his hands down either side of Firefly's torso.

He pushed his hips down till he could feel Firefly's cock against his own. He looked up at Firefly then they both looked down as they could feel the heat growing between them. At first it was just a bit. The Commander held back most of it. Just a small wet patch was spreading over Firefly's groin. He began to breathe heavy as he felt the warmth on his hard cock.

He pushed the Commander gently up off him so they could both get a better look. The Commander was holding himself and was starting to leak slightly. A tiny trickle ran through his fingers, dripping down on to Firefly. He couldn't hold it much more and Firefly sat up and rubbed his hand down under him. Sliding his fingers up between his cheeks.

The Commander could feel himself get hard and the desire to piss had reduced. Firefly moved the Commander's hands out of the way and lifted his mask. He firmly began to stroke the Commander's cock and lick the piss soaked head. He forced the tip of his tongue against the knob. Cushioning it as he swallowed his dick. The Commander sat back down on his feet as Firefly's skills as a mercenary wasn't the only thing he could do well.

He wondered if he had paid Firefly for this kind of service would it be better. He could feel Firefly's finger begin to explore his hole. Gently stretching him. Then a second finger made its way inside him. Firefly freed his own cock and began simultaneously stroking it as he fingered the Commander. He stopped what he was doing for a second and placed his hands on his hips, lowering him down till he could feel his dick pressing against his hole.

The Commander moaned as he felt Firefly pushed deep inside him. He leaned forward and embraced him, pulling himself closer. As he forced his hips forward he could feel the pressure against his prostate. He tried to lift himself up off Firefly but was pinned down. He grabbed Firefly's hair and began to breathe heavy into his ear. He lifted his hood slightly to kiss him, but found it too hard to maintain any control.

The most he could manage was burying his face in Firefly's neck. He could feel him begin to rock slightly back and forward under him. He moaned loudly as he began to urinate. He could feel the rush from his hard cock. If ran up between there close bodies, running back down and soaking everything. The Commander sighed with relief as he felt the pressure subside, but he was still hard.

Firefly lay him back so he was now on top. He continued to thrust in and out. The piss helping to lubricate. He pulled out quickly and left the Commander empty. He pulled his pants totally off and then the Commander's. He pushed the Commander's knees up to his chest and resumed fucking him. This time with greater force.

He pushed himself down so he could spread his legs slightly. Then Firefly began to roughly pull the Commander's cock. Pulling down hard and stretching his foreskin back over his head. He cried out as he felt his whole cock ache. Firefly griped it firmly at the base and stopped thrusting. He held himself in and then let out a grunt.

The Commander could feel something rushing inside him. Firefly was filling his ass with piss. He could start to feel it trickle out. The warmth running down between his cheeks. The Commander reached down and began to pull himself hard. He came quickly. All up his chest and over his jacket and hood. Firefly pulled out and the piss flowed out all over the bed.

He then sat back and began to quickly stroke his own cock. The Commander sat up to see the mess leak out of him. Not all has come out as his hole closed when Firefly pulled out. He held his knees and began to force himself to open up. More piss and some shit spurted out onto Firefly's groin. He continued to rub himself and they came on the Commander.

The two men sat exhausted on the dirty bunk. Panting to catch their breath. After a few minutes Firefly stood up and got dressed. He handed the Commander his pants. "Firefly. I think we made a bit of a mess of Zartan's shack."

"Yeah. But I sure had fun doing it." Firefly took a drink of water and fixed his mask. The Commander got up and walked to the door. "Don't worry if you think anyone will find out about this. I have a plan to cover this up."

"That's good." The Commander went outside and waited for Firefly. Firefly ran out and grabbed the Commander and they dived into the swamp, just as the shack exploded. They came up and looked back and the burning building. "Well that's one way to take care of that."

"Yeah, and now that we are covered in swamp water, no one will be able to smell what we did either." Firefly helped the Commander to his feet and the two walked off through the swamp to meet Destro.

End


End file.
